Perfect Weather For Ducks
by 6SidedLove
Summary: It's raining out, but why go inside? Honestly, who does that? DuckSushi, nongraphicPWP.


It had seemed like a nice enough day at the start— sunny, cloudless, and hot— but now, as it drew into early evening, Atsushi began glancing at the sky with increasing foreboding.

"It's going to pour."

"Yup." Shinya didn't seem especially concerned.

"Maybe we should hurry up?"

"Nope." If anything, he slowed his pace.

They had hardly gone more than ten feet before Atsushi's prediction came true; the sky suddenly opened up, spilling large, fat drops onto the pavement and the people. Girls screamed, those with umbrellas opened them up, and those without (most were without) ran for shelter. Atsushi ran a few feet and then stopped, when he realized he wasn't being followed. He was wearing a light cotton shirt unbuttoned over his t-shirt, and now he stretched it over his head like a tent. Not that it helped.

"Watcha doing?" He turned around to stare quizzically at Shinya, blinking back the water that had dripped into his eyes. "Come on, let's get inside!"

"What do you mean, da ne? The weather's fine!" He grinned cheekily over at Atsushi.

"Maybe for ducks." Atsushi grinned right back. "Yeah, you heard me."

"Go ahead if you want to, da ne. You have a key, right?" He was standing still in the middle of the square, arms outstretched, grinning up at the sky. He shook his head, flinging little droplets from his hair already nearly black from the rain. Atsushi had to admit he looked incredibly attractive, and not only because of the way his wet t-shirt clung to his chest. There was a childish mischievousness in his eyes, but at the same time, his air seemed to suggest that he was too mature to let a little thing like rain send him scurrying. Atsushi pushed his bangs out of his eyes and trotted over to join him. "Crazy," he chuckled, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He glanced around to check that no one was looking (no one was) and quickly pressed their foreheads together, grabbing Shinya's wrists with a predatory grin. "C'mon."

The moment was over in a second, and Atsushi was walking away, blushing that anyone might have chanced to see them. Nevertheless, Shinya had gotten the message quite clearly, and trailed after him like a lovesick puppy.

Atsushi wasn't entirely familiar with the campus, but he had gotten lost on it once or twice, and nothing was better for learning where the absolutely deserted places were than getting lost. He strode purposefully toward one of those places now: a smaller library on the outskirts of the campus. He didn't know what subject the library specialized in, nor did he really care, since he was not planning to go into it, only around behind it. He'd never, when he was thirteen or so, and starting to think about such things, figured himself for the type that had sex behind libraries; but then again, he hadn't figured on a lot of things.

He was quick to tumble Shinya to the ground and pounce on top of him, grabbing handfuls of wet fabric and pressing kisses to wet skin. He started to peel off Shinya's t-shirt, but their eyes caught in silent agreement that wet clothing was a pain to take off, and even more of a pain to put back on, and so he let it be.

Some clothing, as it turned out, rather had to be removed. Atsushi had only to undo his fly (gasping as the cool rain hit his skin), but Shinya's pants, after being peeled from his hips, didn't allow as much freedom of movement, which Atsushi knew would only result in a painful experience. The further they pulled them down, the more they restricted, until finally Atsushi pulled them over his shoes and tossed them aside. And if Shinya seemed to arch his back and wrap his legs around Atsushi more than usual, well, Atsushi could tell himself it was the heat of the moment (which probably wasn't entirely untrue), but it was more likely because he wanted as little bare skin to touch the muddy grass as he could manage.

Atsushi almost felt guilty, after they had stood up, and he watched Shinya fight to pull his pants up around his knees; his boyfriend was coved in mud from head to toe, including the back of his head. His shirt had started out an ash gray, but was now covered on the back with mud and grass stains, and on the front with greasy, lubricated fingerprints. All that Atsushi had to show for their escapade was mud up to his knees, and a stain on the front of his shirt that was hardly distinguishable from the general wetness. That is, until Shinya pushed him down, effectively muddying the rest of him. After that he didn't feel so guilty.

They stumbled back to Shinya's dorm with the rain still beating down on their heads, and oozed into the room like a pair of swamp monsters. His roommate commented that they looked like drowned rats. Atsushi was glad he had brought his things over and set himself up before dinner, because now, after a quick shower, it was all he could do to fall into bed.

Atsushi woke up the next morning feeling, in addition to having a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch, like his head was full of cotton. He groaned and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. That figured: he had caught a cold.


End file.
